La duración de un instante
by Swei
Summary: Bokuto, Kuroo. Una vida nueva vida está a la vuelta.


**_¡Hey, hey, hey! Aquí apareciendo luego de mucho, mucho tiempo. Con una viñeta toda mensa que se me ocurrió escribir. En fin~ ¡espero que les guste! Y como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer._**

* * *

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que comenzaran a moverse. Era una acción que ocurría de forma azarosa, sin patrón alguno y a veces en los momentos menos indicados. Era como un tirón indoloro; aire removiéndose al interior pugnando por salir del óvalo que los mantenía intactos. Resultaba de lo más gracioso ver las expresiones de los ojos, los gestos de la boca, escuchar cómo de pronto se cortaba la respiración de ambos en medio del acto, o de la comida, o de la cena, o de la charla nocturna. Pies que se removían por debajo de las sábanas; dos rozando contra la tela y el otro par a un nivel subcutáneo, creciendo, alimentándose, pateando el cuerpo del gato progenitor que no encontraba las palabras para transmitir una inmensa felicidad que le generaba llevar vida en su cuerpo.

—¡Se mueven otra vez!

Exclamó el ave, abriendo como siempre los ojos que no parecían querer cerrarse nunca, prácticamente brillando en la penumbra de la habitación oscurecida por las pesadas cortinas, aunque al exterior apenas pasaran de las cinco de la tarde. Ojalá los pequeños voladores tuvieran también esos ojos dorados, pensaba incesantemente el felino, ojalá su piel fuera igual de clara y su nariz tan definida; ojalá su cabello fuese igual de moteado como el de los búhos reales que de vez en cuando sobrevolaban el parque; ojalá ambos pudieran parecerse al padre, ser dos réplicas para tener finalmente su parlamento, a pesar de que él fuera más como un mamífero. Quizás alguno de ellos aprendería a maullar y el otro ulularía todas las noches, quién sabe.

Sin embargo, algunas veces se preocupaba de lo que sería de aquellos productos tan pequeños que en ese instante se removían inquietos en su abdomen al escuchar la escandalosa voz del hombre que antes que padre, era el amor de su vida. El invierno apuntaba a ser frío e inclemente como respuesta al verano apabullante por el que habían pasado. El departamento, frío al encontrarse exento de luz solar por hallarse detrás de un gran edificio en Tokio, lograba calarle los huesos cuando su pareja no estaba. Le hubiera gustado ser más optimista, pero a pesar de la fiesta que se libraba en ese vientre inesperado, casi impropio, el tamaño de la barriga era un claro indicio de dificultades. Ocho meses y medio y apenas sobresalía. No debería ser normal al tratarse de gemelos.

Cavilaciones banales, había dicho el contrario con palabras mucho menos sofisticadas en medio de uno de sus grandes sermones que eran a medias incomprensibles. De todos modos tenía que ir a revisión y tomar sus vitaminas, el ácido fólico y el calcio, algo de hierro, potasio y las hormonas que habían acabado con la firmeza de los pectorales y los habían reblandecido casi por completo. Tal vez podría darles de comer en caso de que todo saliera de buena manera, aunque era poco seguro que pudiera cumplir con el periodo de lactancia. Tenía un cuerpo masculino, después de todo. Había nacido hombre y llegaría a la tumba hombre también, con dos gemelos de por medio, pero hombre. El interior que había sido deformado por un síndrome desde el nacimiento era una de esas maravillas incomprensibles de la cruel naturaleza que recibiría a sus descendientes.

—Se han detenido.

Volvió a interrumpir, con el rostro pegado a la protuberancia abdominal y las cejas a medio unir, acariciando por todas partes y repartiendo pequeños gestos de cariño, palabras suaves y susurros incomprensibles. Esperaba que no heredaran ese vocabulario de él.

—Ya falta poco.

Se atrevió a decir, colocando la mano contra esos mechones bicolores. En momentos como esos agradecía las facilidades de la desnudez, ese acercamiento voluntario entre pieles que realizaban continuamente para ganar calor o por puro gusto, esa tranquilidad que paliaba la incertidumbre en su cabeza, promovida por las yemas de los dedos ajenos.

—¡Ya quiero verlos! ¡Seguramente serán muy pequeños! ¿Crees que pueda sostenerlos con una mano? ¡Ojalá se parezcan mucho a ti!

—Preferiría que se parecieran más a ti. Excepto en lo ruidosos, si todos sacaran esas energías tuyas, envejecería tres veces más rápido.

—Creo que eso es algo cruel, Kuroo.

—La vida es cruel.

Se burló un poco, sin dejar de lado las caricias que daba en el cabello de su pareja. Pronto. Todo era demasiado pronto; el nacimiento de los gemelos, el final de la temporada del equipo nacional en el que jugaba Bokuto, el momento en el que su cuerpo dejaría de estar lleno, la confrontación con una maternidad no planeada ni esperada meses antes, la entrega de sus pequeñas aves a un mundo de naturaleza corrupta, al frío inclemente del duro invierno, a la sala de incubadoras en un hospital blanco… Híbridos como serían, su supervivencia a veces se vislumbraba como un logro.

—¡Se vuelven a mover!

—Ugh… me están pateando.

Su pareja rio.

—¡Son un par de gemelos fuertes, justo como su padre!

Frase dicha con toda seguridad, sin ser pensada, pero que respondía a los temores que giraban en su mente sin ganas de detenerse por cuenta propia. Ojos abiertos, labios apretados; latidos desbocados de un corazón sensible ante una esperanza deseable, lágrimas irrefrenables que el otro no parecía comprender. ¿Felicidad? No.

—…lo serán.

Simplemente había perdido el miedo.

* * *

 ** _Sí, es M-preg y sí, no se explica un carajo. He tenido ganas de escribir un long-fic sobre esto, porque tengo muchísimas ideas debido a unas imágenes que vi y a varias charlas que he tenido con una amiga a la que le gusta la pareja, pero siempre me ha costado extenderme y apenas vuelve mi inspiración debido a la escuela... En fin. Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta viñeta. :)_**


End file.
